


Silence

by KittyinShadows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: :), Angst, I drew something for it too but ao3 is weird with images, M/M, just a short lil thing, possible spoilers for ep 24
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyinShadows/pseuds/KittyinShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thinks the worst thing about it is the silence. Silence, well, it is powerful. The sound of speech, the sound of cheering, the sound of sneakers against the floor, the sound of a ball against skin, these things are separate from silence, in the dead of night, surrounding, penetrating, maddening silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes, enjoy my angst set after episode 24.

He thinks the worst thing about it is the silence. Silence, well, it is powerful. The sound of speech, the sound of cheering, the sound of sneakers against the floor, the sound of a ball against skin, these things are separate from silence, in the dead of night, surrounding, penetrating, maddening silence.

His pillow is misshapen, perhaps from his resting head, but more likely from beating fists. The covers are wrinkled, an uncomfortable mess beneath him. A crumpled uniform lies tossed in the corner. There is a wetness against his skin, a kind which is found solely in this situation. It soaks through the knees of his pant, the collar of his shirt. It lays cool on the back of his hand, and hot in the back of his throat.

But, despite all that, the silence is surely the worst. The world is asleep, right now. The crickets for once have ceased chirping. The fans do not whir. No buzz of electricity travels the house. Not a car has passed for hours. The only sound is ragged breath. Wet sniffling deep in his skull. A pat of a fallen drop. His clothes rustling is deafening, the beat of his heart pulses in his ears. How can the world be so silent, but so painfully loud at once.

It had been like this then, too. For a moment, everything had stopped. There was no cheering, no chattered conversation, no sneakers, no rustle of clothes or teammates breathe. Just the sound of a ball, smacking against the floor, and a rush of blood in his ears.

It felt like eternity he had been here. At some point his phone had buzzed, and buzzed again, and again, and again. The screen shed a bright light bluish, the only light in the room. _Iwa-chan,_ it read, _four missed calls 14 messages._ He hadn’t read it.

He wondered if this would ever go away. Would he stay as such forever? Maybe. Maybe that was fine. He just wished it weren’t so loud. So silent. He wasn’t sure of the difference anyhow.

But then, BANG BANG BANG. He flinched at the sudden harsh intrusion. The sound of rushing blood dimmed. “Oikawa,” called the voice, that familiar voice, although in reality it was just a whisper. “Oikawa let me in.”

“…No,” his voice cracked out. The tightness in his throat waned.

“If you didn’t want me to come over you should have picked up your damn phone.”

“…”

“I’m coming in okay?”

“No,” he said, slightly softer this time, and so the door opened.

There was a soft click, and now the pad of socked feet, and a rustle of his covers being sat on.

“Hey,” the deep voice hummed, a violent contrast to the earlier high whistling of breath and staccato heartbeat. “It’s gonna be okay,” and he was pulled to a solid chest.

Thick arms encircled his waist, and a low, steady thumping filled surrounded him. He let out a deep sigh, and the silence was broken.

He closed his eyes, the soft murmur of Iwaizumi’s voice lulling him to sleep.


End file.
